


Lying Is The Most Fun

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Smut, sad!liam, super short, vague smut, ziam, ziam one shot, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows what he wants, but he can't decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Is The Most Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This extremely short one shot was inspired by P!ATD's "Lying..." super sexy song.  
> Sorry if it sucks. I was feeling weird today, and this was the result. Happy new year's eve!

There’s slight darkness, and Liam can feel his breath on his neck.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_His_ hands are on his torso now, sweet warm breath ghosting just below his ear. Liam feels himself getting hotter, all over, the room could be on fire and he wouldn’t know the difference.

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

He imagines himself over Danielle, sweet, beautiful Danielle, hearing her pants, and all he sees is _him_ , _his_ dark hair brushing his own, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until all he hears is _his_ voice and all he sees is _him_.

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

He turns off the lights, all the time, whether it’s with _him_ or it’s Danielle, that way he can’t tell the difference, he can’t feel it, the skin, the goose bumps, the warm puffs. Is it a pretty skirt or is it a t-shirt?

_I've got more wit, a better kiss_

He feels the stubble tickling his chin, taking his lips into teeth, the slight chuckle that he hears every time _he_ know _he’s_ won, the victory march, the rainbow after really, really heavy, beautiful rain. _He’ll_ always win.

_Hotter touch, a better fuck_

And then suddenly _he’s_ everywhere, in front of Liam, behind him, in between his legs, on top of him, and he feels himself staring into dark caramel and grasping smooth tan skin, scratching, breathing, clawing. And he can’t , cannot recognize anything else but this presence that’s stolen into his body, his head, to the furthest reaches of his tired mind, to his soul, and he knew he could never let go, even if he wanted to.

_Than any boy you'll ever meet._ __  
  



End file.
